


Just Horsin' Around

by Chaotic_heart



Series: We've Only Just Begun - Aidean love prompts [2]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit (2012) RPF, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Aidan hates horses, Dean's unsure...about everything, M/M, RPF, These two are adorKable, Wanting to be more than friends, adorKable boys, m/m romance, when bad dates happen to good people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_heart/pseuds/Chaotic_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a perfectly good reason why Aidan hates Thursdays on The Hobbit set. Dean knows the reason and proceeds to either freak the crap out of Aidan or make his day a little better. Unfortunately, he's not sure which.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Horse heads and rambling thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Follows We've Only Just Begun - but can be read as a stand-alone, I guess.
> 
> Written for my LJ Prompt table "Lovers 100 challenge" here -->http://chaotic-heart66.livejournal.com/32746.html prompt word KISS
> 
> I'm still new around here so reviews and/or suggested prompts would be complete and total love. :)

~*~*~*~

Horse heads and rambling thoughts

Aidan hated Thursdays. That hadn't always been the case, of course. In fact, he remembered Thursdays being his favorite day of the week when he was growing up because Thursdays at his school were sweets days. That meant the tiny lunchroom he went to every day from noon to one o'clock would offer biscuits and cake rather than just boring old fruit with his dry sandwich and warm container of milk. 

Thursdays had also been the one day a week he'd been permitted to stay up later since Fridays were always late bell days at his school. If he remembered correctly, he'd stolen his first kiss on a Thursday and been offered his first acting job many years later, as well. His mum had said he'd been born on a Thursday, too, so he couldn't really spite the day all that much...except during the filming of _The Hobbit_.

He'd only experienced two of the newly-structured, most dreaded days so far, but he knew for bloody sure he didn't like them because instead of dwarf boot camp or weapons training or even frigging Khuzdul, Thursdays meant horseback riding. And though Aidan had nothing personally against the large beasts that could kill a man—or dwarf—with one mighty kick to the head, not to mention trample a whole army of dwarves without the slightest provocation, he just didn't like them.

He'd had no bad experiences with the animals like everyone and their bloody sister kept asking him about. And for fuck's sakes, why must he have a reason to not like them at all? He never asked James why he was terrified of snakes or Dean why the Mirkwood scene gave him the shakes, or even Adam, who nearly flipped his lid if a fly landed anywhere near him. But somehow because Aidan had to ride the damn things, it made it everyone else's business. And to make matters even worse, the majority of the cast had ridden the beasts before—and they all knew he'd lied to Peter about having ever ridden at all.

James had grown up around horses, even loved the horrifying things. Dean had ridden more than _McLeod's Daughters_ when he'd been on that series, plus young Iolaus had done some riding of his own. Then of course, there was Richard—Guy of bloody Gisborne—who could not only ride like a cowboy—or some type of Nottingham sheriff Aidan supposed—but he could do it while holding a bow and shooting a bloody apple off Robin Hood's head, too. Even Graham had been in that _Secretariat_ movie that was definitely about some sort of horse.

Aidan got nervous and twitchy just thinking about mounting the huge, bloody animals. He'd much rather have been thinking about mounting other things, and speaking of Dean—which Aidan totally was not—he was late to gather Aidan for coffee before the worst bloody day of the week began. 

"Aidan! Are you awake, mate, or do I have to come in there and drag you out the door kicking and screaming again?"

Aidan only wished...or did he? "I'm coming. Keep your fuckin' trousers on, man!" 

Or not.

His friendship with Dean had been going great guns actually, even despite the incident that he wanted to erase from his and everyone else's memory—especially Dean's. Dean still gave him the piss about it every now and again, usually when Aidan was being a git and deserved to have it dragged back up. But in the month since the _great whiskey debacle_ as the lads like to call it, Aidan and Dean had been almost inseparable. Not in a sexual way, of course, unfortunately...or not…but in a best mates who spent a lot of time together sort of way. 

The sex thing seeped into Aidan's mind from time to time—or a lot—but he still hadn't figured out whether he was lusting after Dean in that way or if he just liked his company—and his winking dimples—a whole lot. He'd been getting better at not acting like such a brainless twit around Dean, as well, though he still suffered the odd bit of panic when Dean stood a little too close or said things that made Aidan think twice about what they meant. 

In truth, Aidan's laid-back, affectionate attitude—which he believed his castmates referred to as big-arsed puppyish—went beyond carefree and happy, to ditzy and, well, stupid when Dean was around. Aidan wasn't exactly known for being level-headed in the first place, and it was true he smiled and laughed easily at things no one else thought were even mildly amusing, but he certainly wasn't the brainless lunatic he seemed to become when Dean was around.

It wasn't so bad when they weren't alone, Aidan was able to concentrate on other things then, and not just the way he really liked how Dean smelled (even after training), the way his hands held a sword so firmly yet gentle-like between his slim fingers, the way he smiled like the very sun itself. 

There had been that one time when Dean fell into a prickly bush of some sort in his thread-bare sweats and Aidan had been the only one to offer—he'd tried not too sound too eager but didn't think he'd pulled it off—to help him out of his clothes. Dean had kept his very tight, very tiny underwear on but there had been no mistaking the goods they barely covered up. Aidan had as casually as possible looked away while he counted to ten and his mind struggled to infuse itself with images of dead kittens and car accidents and his mother holding the Bible.

How'd he made it through that particular event and still kept control, he'd never know. But that was part of the bigger picture, really. He and Dean were friends, best mates, and mates helped each other out, even if it was getting them almost naked and pulling thorns out of their sexy backside. Hell, if all Aidan wanted was to look at Dean's arse he only had to rent that movie where he played the cutest, but most fucked-up, rentboy in the world or watch an episode of _The Almighty Johnsons_. 

Unfortunately, he didn't think it was all about watching Dean's bum or touching it or, Lord help him, fucking it. It was something more, something more solid than sex, but Aidan just hadn't figured out what that meant yet. Plus, Dean hadn't shown Aidan any signs that he wanted Aidan in an intimate, not-just-friends way at all, so it was probably in his best interest to leave things how they were so he at least had a best friend if not a bed partner.

He swore a blue streak as he hopped his way to the door, one hand madly trying to shove his foot in his sneaker while the other crammed the last piece of his muffin into his mouth. 

"They're just animals. They don't have the intention of crushing you or tossing you twenty feet in the air. Be nice to them and they'll be nice to you. Bollocks."

He recited his usual calming speech to try to control his skittering nerves, in his head of course, so he didn't seem completely mad.

"Could you do your bloody mantra after you open the door, you twat?"

Or not.

When he finally opened the door, he gasped in surprise, his muffin-crumbed hand slapping hard against his chest. "What the fucking hell?"

He'd expected Dean—lovely, always-ready-with-a-joke, dimples that could start a world war…Dean. What he got was Dean's lithe, flexible body—not that Aidan had noticed—with a big bloody stuffed horse head in place of his own. Aidan slammed the door and locked it.

"Not! Fucking! Funny!" he bellowed. "Now go the fuck away and take your little friend with you." He leaned his back against the door, picking tiny bits of muffin off his clean shirt. He didn't know why he bothered wearing anything clean on Thursdays since everything just ended up smelling of horse anyhow. 

"Open up, Aid," Dean pleaded on the other side of the door, a hint of amusement crystal clear in his voice. "I took the thing off. Come on, you don't wanna be late, do ya?"

Aidan didn't think it was possible to sound humble and amused at the same time, but Dean managed it just fine. "I hope you and your new mate are very happy together...and that he gives you hoof and mouth disease." Aidan smirked, proud of himself for quickly thinking that one up.

"How about I buy you a cup of coffee and three muffins for my punishment?"

Aidan could think of far better punishments…

"That's all free anyhow, you bastard," he replied as he grudgingly opened the door. "I should pull a Mitchell on you, tear ya from limb to limb after I suck all the blood from your body and torture you until you beg to die."

Dean grinned up at him from the bottom step, bloody dimples winking at Aidan, like that was going to make up for the horse head. It sort of did actually. Perhaps he just had a dimple fetish. 

"I'm a god, remember."

"The god of bloody poetry cannot hold a candle to a vampire, ya twat."

"Naw, I'd have to just cut off your head, but I do kind of like where it usually is."

Aidan ignored the remark but stored it in that special _strange things Dean says_ box in his head. "Ya have to stake me, dude. That's the normal way to do it, you know. So who's your friend?"

Dean held the black horse head out to Aidan who took a step backwards, hands up in a _no bloody way_ defensive stance. 

"Wasn't my idea, I swear on Fili's life."

Aidan was quick and amused with his reply. "He's gonna die anyhow."

With a gasp, Dean flattened his hand over his chest like some old woman clutching her pearls at her husband's wake. "You wound me, Kili. How could you say such a thing, brother?"

"Probably because you were being an arse...Fili."

They both broke out laughing then, Dean stepping up the three steps into the trailer while Aidan stepped aside to let him in. "James, right?"

"You got it in one," Dean said with a wink. "Don't even know where he got the bloody thing."

"Knowing James, he probably has a multitude of things we do not want to know about."

Dean cocked his head. "True. You ready?"

"If I have to be."

A warm hand wrapped around Aidan's bicep and he thought it was the nicest feeling in the world for so early in the morning. He sucked his bottom lip between his teeth so he would not say exactly that as well.

"You did brilliant last time, Aid. I'm sure I even saw one of your patented toothy grins."

Aidan snorted out a breath, mind still partially focused on the slim fingers encircling his arm. "Only because Peter was doing some sort of filming. Couldn't let everyone see me quaking in my boots or the death grip I had on the reins."

"You'll do fine. They gave you a gentle lass. Be glad you don't have that feisty one of Richard's."

With a shiver that zapped him from head to toe, Aidan shook his head. "I'd have to tell Peter that Kili was allergic and needed to walk by the wayside in that case."

Dean's fingers loosened, then fell away altogether, and Aidan had the sudden urge to wrap them in his own. Of course, he didn't. "All right then. If I must go, then I must go. Let me grab my hoodie and we'll be off to the races, so to speak."

Aidan didn't even make it out of Dean's personal space before his friend's hand was on his arm again, this time tugging him down and closer. Aidan frowned and was about to ask what the deal was when Dean's piercing blue eyes latched onto his and his unspoken words were swallowed by the softness of Dean's mouth. 

It didn't last long, just a tender, mostly closed-mouthed, but partly parted, kiss that had Aidan's mouth tingling and his tongue throbbing for more. _Holy bloody fucking hell_. 

Perhaps Thursdays weren't so bad after all.

~*~*~*~

Well he'd done it and Aidan hadn't kicked his arse out the door. Dean thought it was a good sign, though the gaping hole in Aidan's face where his mouth usually was, was a bit of a concern

Dean hadn't been planning it. Really, how can you plan something like that with someone as unpredictable as Aidan Turner? He was always bouncing and laughing and flitting from here to there...except on Thursdays. 

Dean had a tiny "aha!" moment in his head and felt his own jaw drop open. He quickly closed it so he didn't look as ridiculous as Aidan who was still standing stone still, like he was frozen in time. Dean wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. But the revelation stayed with him. 

Perhaps he had unconsciously chosen a Thursday to drop the bomb, for lack of a better phrase, since he knew Aidan would already be a little off kilter anyhow. Whether he'd planned to kiss Aidan with a horse head firmly planted between them or not, Dean had wanted to do it for quite some time—not with the horse head, of course—and his lips itched to do it again.

"Was that...um...you know, all right?" When Aidan didn't answer right away and remained standing like a wax statute, Dean hugged the horse head to his chest while he internally kicked himself in the arse. "Sorry. I guess I read the signs...I probably I stepped over the wrong...I...fuck, I shouldn't have presumed."

"Nothing wrong with presuming. People do it all the time, yeah? It's not like you presumed it would be all right to drop a bomb on the world or anything so drastic as that." 

Aidan's cheeks seemed to pink-up the more he spoke, his hands wrapped tightly in front of him in a sort of death grip at his crotch. Dean thought it was sort of sweet in a not-supposed-to-think-men-are-sweet sort of way. Unfortunately, Aidan kept talking without actually saying anything.

"I had a teacher once—Mrs. Willows, I think was her name—who said presuming things was simply making an arse out of _you and me_." 

Dean frowned, his mind struggling to keep up with the nonsense spilling from Aidan's mouth. 

"No, wait, that doesn't make sense, does it? Must have been _assume_ since that would explain the arse, you and me part, though it doesn't really fit with the whole arse not ass thing unless you're in America where they say ass not arse at all. Did I mention Mrs. Willows was from America? Think I left that part of the story out..."

"Aidan," Dean said softly, then louder when he kept prattling on about Mrs. Willows and her propensity to talk with an Irish accent even when she wasn't Irish, or something to that effect. "Aidan!"

Aidan snapped his mouth closed, his tongue licking across his bottom lip before finally made eye contact with Dean again. "Sorry. Did you say something?"

Dean shoved his free hand into the pocket of his jeans, curling his fingers into a fist and clenching tightly. He hadn't realized until that moment just how nervous he'd become. He opened his mouth to repeat his question when Aidan suddenly shot away from him and toward the door.

"We're gonna be late, mate. Funny how that rhymed, yeah? Can't keep those horses waiting. Do you think that's where the phrase "hold your horses" comes from...or not, that wouldn't make a lick of sense either. I think I need coffee to get my brain back on track. What was I doing again?"

Dean let loose a sigh he'd been holding in, or maybe it was just the breath he'd been smothering ever since he'd kissed Aidan. "You were going to grab your hoodie," he said, _presuming_ the subject he'd opened up had somehow been closed or skipped or bloody abolished for all he knew.

Aidan threw up his hands before quickly moving past Dean. "I'd forget my bloody head if it wasn't attached. Of course, you don't have that problem since you appear to be carrying a spare." He smiled at Dean, hesitating a moment in his maniac words to just look at him.

His smile didn't quite reach his eyes, and what Dean saw there made him decide to drop the whole kiss debacle— _oh bonkers, another debacle was just what they didn't need_. Aidan's eyes were dark, even more so than usual, but it was the flickering of the tiny black pinpoint in the center, as well as the corners, that gave away something Dean attuned to anxiousness. He'd never seen Aidan look quite so vulnerable, except maybe before he'd dropped his news about Richard and himself. 

He may have been construing the whole situation in the wrong way. Aidan was still freaked about the horses, and Dean had almost given him a heart attack when he opened the door. But something told him the subject wasn't completely closed, perhaps only put on hold while the frantic wheels of Aidan's brain spun and thunked about inside his head. 

Dean had been sure, well not entirely sure, but reasonably certain he'd caught Aidan looking at him in a more than friendly way, had noticed him noticing Dean the way Dean had been noticing him. 

_Bollocks. Now he was thinking in Aidan-speak._

It was hard to say if Dean had merely been imagining what he wanted to see since Aidan was a friendly, warm, affectionate person in general, and they had become best mates over the past month. But his need to kiss Aidan had been anything but imaginary to Dean.

The sound of shuffling feet brought him back to the present. Aidan stood shifting from foot to foot, his hoodie zipped up all the way to his Adam's apple and the hood pulled up so it almost covered his eyes. He looked like he'd caught a bit of chill in the last minute or so, or perhaps was trying to hide in plain sight from Dean.

"Do you need a warmer coat, Aid?"

Aidan looked up from whatever he'd been focusing on the floor. "What? Oh, no. I'm ready. You?"

Dean forced a smile, concerned about the way the wind appeared to have been knocked out of Aidan's sails and his nervous babbling had ceased. "Mind if I leave the horse here so I don't have to carry it around all day?"

Aidan's smile was genuine this time, a little twitchy but proper nonetheless. "As long as you come collect it straight away after work."

"I swear on F--"

"On Fili's life. Yeah, we've been through that already. Coffee, brother?"

Some of Aidan's spark returned and Dean was stoked to know he hadn't completely broken his mate. "Definitely, brother."

Calling someone brother after you'd just surprised them with a kiss wasn't on Dean's top ten list of awkward moments, but it was pretty close to making the top twenty. He paused barely five heartbeats as he stepped past Aidan, giving him a slow smile and gazing into his lovely, dark eyes before taking the steps that would lead them to the others. There would be no time during the day to discuss what had happened, or not happened, but Dean would be damned if he didn't make Aidan answer his question when they had some alone time again.

Aidan locked the door, then walked up beside Dean. "I don't quite know why I dislike horses so much," he said. He pulled his hood back a little then shoved his hands in his pockets while Dean tilted his head to the side to look up at him. "They've never done anything to make me hate them so it really makes no sense."

Dean shrugged, then peered up into the blue, early morning sky. "I think sometimes things just don't make sense. Can't always be a reason for everything that happens, can there? Maybe things that make the least sense are the ones that are just meant to be."


	2. Where awkward turns even more so

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean kissed Aidan. but their feelings about it still hang in the balance. Richard tries to help...sort of, and Peter has news that will make the awkward day even more awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows We've Only Just Begun - but can be read as a stand-alone, I guess.
> 
> Written for my LJ Prompt table "Lovers 100 challenge" here -->http://chaotic-heart66.livejournal.com/32746.html prompt word CRUSH
> 
> Reviews, kudos and prompts are love. :)

"Hey, Richard. Have you seen Aidan about?"

Richard set his tea down, closed the hard-backed book he'd been reading then squinted up at Dean. He looked how he always did—focused, in-control, calm—and Dean envied all those traits. Dean was generally laid-back, as well, not prone to getting so wrapped up in things that he lost it, but after the morning he'd had, he could have used some of Richard's calm and focus. 

Dean enjoyed his talks with Richard since they didn't involve a lot of harmless teasing and joyous banter—not that he didn't appreciate that because he most certainly did. But it was nice to just sit and discuss a book or an author once in a while since Richard and Dean shared a love of reading. 

Richard managed to make Dean feel like more than an actor in a role when they were at the studio, and Dean always looked forward to a little quiet time spent with his mate. At least that was usually the case. Today the amused expression on Richard's face told Dean he had something cheeky to say that might not result in any grown-up conversation at all.

"What?" Dean spat out before Richard had time to speak. "I can see you're just bursting with something witty to share. Well, have at it." 

Richard failed at looking innocent. "Nothing really. Your query just seemed rather déjà vu, don't you think? If you're stalking poor Aidan, you're really not very good at it."

"Everyone's a bloody comedian around here," Dean said, setting his tray down and nudging Richard with his elbow. "I assume that was a no?"

"Did you check the chocolate bar machine? I've seen him loitering about over there a time or two?"

"Well, you're just right chuffed with yourself today, aren't you?"

Dean avoided Richard's steely gaze, ducking his head to give the appearance he was blowing on his coffee. His remark had come out far harsher than he'd intended, and the fact Richard was still staring at him didn't bode well for him changing the subject. 

"Might there be a specific reason you're hunting down our lovely Mr. Turner?"

"No. He just doesn't like horse days and I wanted to see how things were going."

Richard seemed to take Dean's flustered explanation without question as he brought his own cup to his lips. "He did look a little uptight when I saw him riding, but you're right, Thursdays always seem to produce a tense Aidan. Didn't see you riding your stallion today though."

"There was a problem with my Fili hair so I spent part of the morning getting re-fitted, then Peter wanted to delicately talk to me about the lifts they had to put in my boots. His words, not mine." Dean slowly swiveled his head this way and that while he searched for Aidan's out-of-control mass of curls in the dining tent. The mass was nowhere to be found. "Out of sorts was he? Aidan, I mean."

Richard's smug smile was obvious and hard to miss. Dean sighed heavily for whatever was to come. 

"Maybe a little more reserved than most Thursdays, but that could be explained away by the horse head debacle, yeah?"

Dean gnawed on his bottom lip, a groan escaping his throat as he silently cursed James for his brilliant suggestion and inability to keep anything to himself. "Bollocks," he mumbled, closing his eyes and wishing for the day to begin again.

"James' idea?"

"Who else?"

"You're proving yourself a slow learner, Dean. James will get you in trouble six ways to Sunday if you let him. How did Aidan take it? Was he angry, so you're on this quest to seek his forgiveness?"

"Rack off, Armitage. What are you reading? Fucking Shakespeare or Tolkien?" Dean paused when Richard merely cocked an eyebrow and threw him his best _Guy of Gisborne_ cheeky grin. "And he wasn't angry, at least not for long."

Dean thought Richard deflated a little, back to his normal calm at least.

"Then why do you look like you've lost your best mate. Something else going on between the two of you?"

"Ppfftt. Of course not," Dean replied loud enough to disturb some of the others at the next table. "Sorry," he mumbled into his cup.

With a sweet grin, Richard nodded to those around them. He turned back to Dean. "You can't lie to me. I've seen you naked, remember?"

If Richard was looking for Dean to hang a beating on him, he was doing a brilliant job—even if Dean had to stand on a chair to do it. "The two are not exclusive to one another, and is there a reason you keep taking the piss out of me? Unresolved feelings, Rich?"

The smugness returned full force. "Maybe I'm just trying to scare you away so I can have Aidan all to myself."

"What?" Dean was halfway out of his chair, coffee slopped all over his white t-shirt, before he realized he'd even moved. "You evil punter!"

Richard laughed before laying a hand on Dean's shoulder, his fingertips squeezing until Dean sat back down. "Relax. Aidan's much too puppyish for me."

"He's not a bloody puppy."

There was more than a hint of amusement in Richard's voice. "You have it bad, don't you? Defending his honor and all that."

"I don't...I'm not...ah, for fuck's sake."

Dean pushed his untouched tray away, leaning his elbows on the table, then resting his head in his hands. Dammit, one kiss and he was acting like an idiot. He could only hope Richard was the only one who'd seen through his transparent trench coat, the one he hadn't even been aware he was wearing. 

Next to Aidan, Richard was the one Dean had become closest to so perhaps none of the others had noticed how his schoolboy heart was hanging out of his chest. And just when the bloody hell had that happened?

"Does everyone..."

"I don't think so. I wasn't certain either…until now. But the others aren't quite as astute as I am."

"Not quite as full of themselves either, I'd guess." 

"Touché, O'Gorman. Now, tell me what happened this morning."

It took Dean a few moments of deep breathing until he finally told his sordid little tale. Aidan with the horse…Aidan with the kiss…Aidan acting as if nothing had happened, then babbling like an idiot. He supposed they were just a matched set of idiots. He was all right with that except he must have missed the part where he'd become so bloody concerned that he'd offended Aidan with a simple kiss. This being the man who'd helped him strip down to his shorts when he'd fallen into some horrible man-eating plant, or in the very least, one with large prickles that dug in everywhere, and he did mean everywhere. He'd swear on Fili's life—even though, yes, he was going to die anyway—that he was still picking those bastards out of his behind.

"Did you mean it?"

Dean frowned at Richard, aware he might have missed part of whatever conversation they'd been having once he'd spilled the kiss part of his confession. "I'm sorry?"

Richard waved long, slim fingers in front of Dean's face. "Did they put your wig on too tight today?"

"Back to being a punter, Richard? Seriously?"

"I said you're certainly upset about a simple peck on the mouth." He leaned in closer. "Come on, Dean. Was there a little tongue?"

Dean let a deep growl escape his throat. "Why is everyone under the impression you're a sweet, polite man?"

"I guess I save my best material for people I've slept with." Richard smirked and raised his eyebrows. "All right. I apologize, but you're almost as easy as Aidan sometimes."

Dean's mouth flapped open but Richard cut him off. 

"Not that kind of easy. Get your mind out of the gutter, man. So…why did you kiss him?"

It took more than a dozen heartbeats for Dean to properly wrap his head around the question, then a few more to figure out the answer. The silence was mainly because he knew he'd wanted to kiss Aidan for quite some time, but the _why_ in the equation was a little muddled. He'd had relationships with men, more like dates—sex dates, of course—than affairs, but it had been a while since he'd been out with a man, sex or not. 

Aidan was attractive, hotter than the fucking sun really, but there was something else that had drawn Dean to him after his initial _I wanna see you naked now_ impression. And the truth was, Dean had thought that way even before they'd met in person. He was no wanker, he'd done his research. The "something else" was akin to a soft kindness that Aidan treated those around him with. 

Sure he was loud and giggly and even juvenile at times, but he also looked everyone in the eye when they were speaking, truly showing he was interested and cared. Aidan was comfortable, like an old pair of jeans that had been washed just enough times to make them feel they were a part of you. Not that that was the best analogy, but Dean was pressed for time in his thinking.

How kindness and old jeans had led Dean to _have_ to kiss Aidan, he still couldn't quite guess, especially since Aidan seemed to be a wiggling time bomb when they were together.

Finally he shrugged. "I guess because I like him." 

"Do you kiss everyone you like? Have you kissed Martin or Jed today also? Because I don't believe you've gotten around to me yet. Now's as good a time as any, love."

How did he know Richard wouldn't let him take the easy way out? "I swear I'm going to tell everyone you pressured me for sex then threatened to blackmail me if I didn't sleep with you. That's sexual harassment, mate."

"Ha. Like anyone would believe you over me, my little Kiwi." Richard rumbled out a low chuckle while he wrapped a muscled arm around Dean's shoulders. "All right, seriously now. What's your thing with Aidan? Maybe I can help."

Dean leaned away from Richard's grip, squinting to search the Brit for signs that he was fucking with him again. Richard's eyes widened almost comically and Dean huffed out a sigh. 

"There's nothing, really. It's true what I said, I do like him as more than a mate I guess, but it's not as if I'm pining away like some damsel in distress that I'm sure you've saved a time or two...at least on the telly."

Another chuckle, then Richard pulled his arm back. "And Aidan?"

Taking a moment to consider Richard's question, Dean shrugged off the arm around his shoulders before slouching back in his chair. It was definitely the question of the day. "I dunno. We're best friends but sometimes he gets all weird and flustered around me. Could be how he is with everyone."

The shake of Richard's head was not what Dean had hoped for.

"No. He's generally the live entertainment, isn't he? The only time I've seen him act any different was with you."

"Thanks so much for that, _love_."

Richard shook his head. "I'm serious...this time."

"And what exactly would your conclusion be about it then?"

"Seems like you might not be the only one with a little infatuation going on."

"I don't have a...really?" Dean cocked his head at Richard, brain spinning like a cyclone to digest Richard's new epiphany. Epiphany or just shooting shit out of his arse, one or the other.

"Makes sense, doesn't it? The only other explanation is he doesn't like you..." 

Dean snapped his mouth open to protest but Richard quickly shushed him. 

" _But_ he doesn't seem the type to spend so much time with someone he doesn't fancy. Pretty cut and dry, our Aidan is. I'd say it's a mutual crush."

"Crush?"

"Just something one of my idiot American friends is always saying. My professional opinion is that you and Aidan need to kiss again to see if you're feeling the same way. I suppose a conversation would work too but the kiss is far more romantic." 

Richard batted his eyes like the true wanker he was. He slid from his chair, ruffling Dean's hair as he straightened up with tray in hand. Dean watched him walk away before shoving part of his sandwich in his mouth and following suit. He wasn't sure whether another kiss would make matters worse or better but it sure sounded good.

~*~*~*~

Dean grabbed his helmet from the equipment shed before making his way to the riding field. Unlike his skittish friend, he quite liked horses and found the riding part of their training one of the most enjoyable, second or third only to sword-fighting of course.

He could have sworn he ran into every one of his mates on the way to the field, except the illustrious Aidan Turner. Nearly five minutes before they were to begin, Dean was stroking his horse's head when Aidan finally walked through the gate. He wore an unusually toothy grin—unusual for a Thursday anyhow. 

His helmet was pulled almost comically over the top of his thick mound of curls, not quite sitting flush to his head like everyone else's. Dean had always admired the thick, blackness of Aidan's beard and how it set off his pale skin and warm eyes. The beard put together with his wild curls made him even more eye-catching than he normally was, especially with the added bonus of Aidan's brilliant, white grin. 

Maybe Richard was right after all. Dean did seem to think of Aidan in a different way than anyone else. He didn't just like him, he _liked_ him. He adjusted his helmet while he pulled out his newly invented _Fili strut_ to make his way to Aidan. For fuck's sake now he was the one feeling flustered.

Aidan smiled at him when he approached. "Hey. Heard you were being fitted for some new hair?" 

Aidan's grin seemed genuine; warm, friendly, unhindered and beautiful. Dean really needed to get a grip. He blamed Richard for his sudden case of nerves—Richard who stood not five feet away wiggling his eyebrows under his perfectly fitting helmet. 

"Hey…yeah," Dean said while his brain took some time to reload. "Have a good morning?"

"Yeah, yeah. Didn't end up on my arse in the dirt so I guess you could call it that."

Dean returned the laughing smile, shuffling his feet a little before finally speaking.

"Aid—"

"Dean—"

"Hey, guys. Sorry to interrupt." 

Dean had no idea why Peter was suddenly standing right in front of them, but he did know the man had the worst bloody timing ever. 

"Hey, Peter. Got some more tall man boots for me to try on?" Dean instantly regretted his snark. He blamed Richard...again. 

He tried to cover-up with a smirk, but Aidan was already staring at him like he'd grown another head, possibly one in the shape of a horse. Dean shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest, immediately noticing the damn coffee stain he'd forgotten about. Bloody Richard.

"So here's the thing. I forgot to tell you about this...um, contest that Fran actually neglected to inform me of until yesterday."

Dean narrowed his eyes, sneaking a peek at Aidan, who wore a matching expression.

"Contest thing?" they said in unison. Dwarf brothers indeed.

"It's a publicity thing to get us a little credit with the locals, but the radio station messed it up apparently. Wasn't supposed to happen until the movie had opened but it's happening today."

Dean was quickly getting tired of babbling men. "Peter. English, perhaps?"

"The kind where we know what the bloody hell you're talking about preferably," Aidan added with a nod.

Peter wrung his hands in front of his belly, rocking back on his heels as he cleared his throat. "Some of the dwarves are going on a date."

Dean was sure his head exploded at that moment or his ears were plugged and he hadn't just heard Peter say the word _date_. Unfortunately, he could think of no way to blame Richard this time. He opened his mouth to ask a stupid question...

"Together?" But Aidan beat him to it.

"Sort of, but with girls, too."

Surprisingly, it was Aidan who seemed to recover his what-the-fuck first. "Perhaps you should start at the beginning or wherever Dean and I come in?"

"It was supposed to be for fun, or so Fran tells me. _Win a date with a dwarf_."

"Doesn't sound very politically correct when you say it that way."

"Or grammatically correct either," Dean added before he could stop himself.

Aidan turned his confusion on him. "What?"

Dean shook his head, forcing the focus back on Peter. "Nevermind. So, Peter, a date with a dwarf?"

"Yeah. They decided two dwarves would be better for moral support since it's a little...well, awkward."

"No kidding," Aidan said. "So who are the...wait…no bloody way."

"It was winners' choice and like I said, it wasn't supposed to be now."

Aidan cocked a hip, the crotch of his trousers tightening in his new position. Dean tried not to notice. "I'm not going on a date with some girl I don't know."

"I'd love to tell you that you don't have to, but I can't. Personal appearances are written into your contract, and Fran signed a contract with the radio station, too. I'm sorry, Aidan."

"Let James go. He's far more entertaining,"

"He's married and they didn't pick him. They picked you."

"Me and who else then?"

Peter glanced down at his shoes, and Dean was positive he'd never seen him look so uncomfortable or out of his element. "Go on, Peter. Answer the question."

"You have to understand, it was before everything changed—"

"Peter," Aidan's voice was terse and strained—a first for Dean's ears. 

"You and Rob...they picked you and Rob."

Aidan puffed his lip out like he was feigning disappointment. Dean was pretty sure it was an act...wasn't it? 

"Well there you go then. There is no Rob so you'll just have to cancel, won't ya? Give them special tickets or something instead. I'm not going by myself."

"They said they'd take Dean as a replacement." 

Dean stared into Peter's eyes, hoping to see a sign he was taking the piss out of them. He didn't see any. 

"A replacement? Bloody hell, that's brilliant, ain't it?" 

He wasn't sure why it made him so angry but it did. He'd already had to find his place amongst a cast that had been together for a while. Now he was a stand-in for the original Fili...again? Not bloody likely. 

He swept past Peter, not even acknowledging Richard's questioning look. Aidan and Peter were close behind him as he mounted his horse and prepared to ride away to wherever the hell was not there.

"Dean." Peter's voice was pleading, upset, apologetic, but Dean didn't give two hoots. "You'll just go to supper, be friendly, then I'll give you and Aidan an extra few days off when I can."

"It's a bit like whoring us out, ain't it?" Aidan hit the nail on the head, except at least he was getting top billing as a slut while Dean got second-class citizenship. 

Peter blew out a big breath. "You're not sleeping with them. Come on, mates. I swear I already tried to get you out of this."

Aidan peered up at Dean, a question in his dark gaze. Dean didn't like it one bit. First they'd kissed—well, Dean had done the kissing—and before they could even sort that out, they had to go in a date...together...with girls. The only good thing was it might get Dean more alone time with Aidan afterwards, and it would replace the kiss discomfort with a different sort of discomfort.

Dean sighed, leaning over to stroke his horse's mane. "Only supper, right? No dancing or coffee or bedroom activities." Aidan's eyes widened but Dean ignored him. "You owe me...us, big time Peter."

"I agree to your terms," Peter said, a hint of relief peppering his words. "So a car will pick you both up at seven. Supper and straight back here."

Aidan and Dean nodded at the same time. Dean was starting to feel like they were connected in some strange way that he wasn't sure was good or bad. 

Peter bowed his head before turning and hurrying away. Aidan looked up at Dean again, a smile in his eyes and on his lips. "You handled that very well. I'm impressed. Didn't think you Kiwi's had it in ya."

"Don't get me started, you Irish bastard,"

"Hey, Dean?" Peter's voice resounded across the training field and Dean lifted his head in reply. "Don't let Aidan have any whiskey, okay?"

Aidan growled. "Bloody fucking hell…bunch of wankers the lot of ya." He squinted up at Dean. "Suppose I'll see ya at seven then?"

Dean nodded with a smile that he actually felt inside. He could suffer through a meal if it meant getting the awkwardness of their morning out in the open. 

"Dress appropriately, Turner," he called after Aidan. "That means underwear under your skinny trousers."

Aidan flipped him the bird behind his back. "You, too, O'Gorman. Better not forget because I might just check."

Dean's mouth dropped open and he almost lost his seating on his horse. What the fuck did that mean?

~*~*~*~


	3. Peter Jackson is an arse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's date night for Aidan and Dean, and Aidan's had enough of the girls and bloody Peter Jackson. Here's hoping Dean can turn his frown upside down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of the We've Only Just Begun series, and was not attended to be quite so tongue in cheek - I hope to remedy that at some point. ;)
> 
> Written for my LJ Prompt table "Lovers 100 challenge" here -->http://chaotic-heart66.livejournal.com/32746.html prompt word DATE
> 
> Reviews, kudos and prompts are love. :)

Peter Jackson was a lying arse. Or if he wasn't, then how the bloody hell had Aidan ended up shoved into some three person booth with four people listening to the _thumpa-thumpa_ of bass as it fractured his eardrums, and made him more than a little nauseous. And what the bloody hell were they doing at a club in the first place? Peter had promised it was only to be dinner, but apparently, the damn driver had been instructed to take them all to this noisy-arsed club after the restaurant, and no complaining from Aidan or Dean had done any damn good.

Normally Aidan wouldn't have minded hanging out after a nice meal, doing a little dancing, having a drink or six, but since he still felt like he'd been whored out, it wasn't enjoyable in the least. It also certainly didn't help that the two contest winners were neither the brightest bulbs in the box nor the nicest, and Aidan didn't like them one bit.

The evening had started out normal enough, if you could call a limo full of balloons with two squealing, half-pissed women inside normal. They'd obviously been into the free champagne before they pulled away from their doors, and were still doing a fine job of dousing themselves in it when he and Dean had crawled in beside them.

Dean had looked exceptionally brilliant despite the circumstances and though he didn't say it, Aidan knew he was still a little put-off by the whole _replacement_ thing. Aidan didn't consider him as such, but the girls' sour expressions spoke volumes to their true feelings when they looked at Dean. 

Laura and Lulu had expected Rob—that was clear from the start—and though they did mention _Don's_ acting— _"oh, you're that dick from The Almighty Johnsons…Jared Turner is so dreamy…can you get us in to meet him?"_ —that's all they seemed to want to know about him. The only other thing they commented on was Dean's height, and _wasn't that just convenient then that he'd been cast as a dwarf considering how tall he was_. The whole thing made no sense since they'd obviously forgotten Aidan was also playing a dwarf, or they just didn't care and preferred to be rude cows. 

They'd been polite...at first. But the more alcohol they poured down their throats, the more uncomfortable and just bloody rude their questions and remarks had been. And something else Peter had failed to mention was the clothing optional clause because out of the four of them smooshed into the little booth, half of them were not wearing enough clothes to even contain their swelling upper halves.

Aidan was no different than any other red-blooded, randy, bi-sexual man, and he appreciated a pair of drunken girls with their tits hanging out as much as the next guy, but...not when the mouths attached to those heaving bosoms were foul and spiteful. Luckily the club was loud enough that he didn't have to listen to them chatter away, but it also meant he couldn't talk to Dean either, and he really wanted to do that. 

There were things that needed to be sorted out between them since Aidan had basically lost his bloody head when Dean had kissed him. Dean must have thought he was a bigger arse than Peter at the time. But the shock of it had just sent him for a loop and suddenly he hadn't been able to breath, let alone think. He still wasn't entirely sure what he'd been rambling on about, but he vaguely remembered one of his old teachers coming up in the conversation.

The restaurant had been respectable, quiet, and also quite empty. The empty part was convenient in the case of having anyone recognize them, but the quiet had been inconvenient since it meant the girls had more opportunity to ask stupid questions and expound upon how the hottest actors all came from the States. Gretchen and Gena, or Barb and Bertha—Aidan had no fucking idea what their names were to be honest—had barely eaten a thing since they'd been too busy talking and drinking.

Dean had been such a good sport with them, too, replying to their questions politely and remaining charming throughout the entire evening, despite their rudeness and insistence on calling him Don. He'd looked astounding in his tight black jeans, black t-shirt and red plaid button-up, too, and Aidan was truly offended on his behalf more than once in the course of the evening. 

Aidan was usually far more charming and entertaining on his _dates,_ but these lasses just sparked a disgusted chord inside him. He couldn't remember ever wanting to duck out on a date as bad as on this particular occasion. He'd considered it ever since he'd seen the state of the women inside the car and nothing had improved over time. He'd actually come very close to grabbing Dean and making post-haste to the door. 

Dean had taken it all in stride though, laughing off their comments with a shrug of his shoulders. Aidan had wanted to kiss the polite smile off his lips so bloody bad that he'd almost done just that...almost. 

At least he'd finally admitted to himself that he wanted to kiss Dean, finally allowed those thoughts to grow and thrive inside his brain. He'd probably felt that way since the night at Jack's Brew…or even earlier. It still felt weird inside his head, and whether that was the admitting part or the actual wanting part, he wasn't sure. He hadn't been with a guy or even been really attracted to one in over a year, and it didn't help that Dean was his best mate. He didn't want to lose that relationship for a hot one-night stand after all.

But back to the girls, who were sandwiching Aidan between them in the booth while Dean was barely hanging onto the edge of the seat. One of them had been trying to grab Aidan's ass or man bits all night, though which one of them he had no idea. They were like a matched set of babbling bookends, all big tits, big teeth and big red mouths. 

Surprisingly enough, those crimson lips didn't give Aidan any kinky ideas at all, unlike Dean's across the table. He supposed he'd done his share of drunk-touching, too, but it was highly inappropriate when he'd already told them to stop several times.

"Think it's time to shove off, girls," Aidan finally said, slapping the wandering hands away from his crotch. A glance across the table showed him he wasn't the only one being sexually assaulted, and though he was happy Dean was getting some positive attention from the girls, he didn't like it at the same time. "We dwarves have an early morning, you know."

Aidan gave Karin or Kim a slight hip check, moving over into her spot as she wobbled vicariously on the edge of the seat. One more bump and she stumbled out of the booth, and Aidan could pop out of his own seat. He spoke wildly with his hands, encouraging everyone to follow him in the direction of the door knowing they couldn't hear a bloody thing he said. Instead he found himself dragged by his shirttail to the dance floor. Hayley or Helen was swinging her hips and gyrating like a mad disco queen by the time he wrapped his head around the fact the _other one_ was also there, sandwiching him in again.

He snuck a peek over their heads but didn't see Dean at their table. He swiveled around until he realized his mate was on the other side of the second girl, his arm held tightly in her clutches as she pulled him close. Aidan didn't like the scenario one bit.

"It's a fast song, it's not proper to dance so close," he yelled, trying to make himself heard over the loud _thumpa-thumpa_. 

Both girls just moved in closer, each nuzzling their noses against Aidan's neck as he heard a dual, "What?" from both their slack mouths.

"Move back," he growled, punctuating his order with a hasty flapping of both his arms to the side.

One of the girls suddenly lost her footing on her six-inch heels before stumbling and falling flat on top of Dean in the middle of the dance floor. Aidan thought he gasped even louder than Dean while the handsy one on his other side just kept grabbing and grinding against him.

It was almost a bloody wrestling match to get Wanda or Winona off Dean as she lay there a minute or two, smiling like that damn cat from _Alice in Wonderland_. Aidan groaned in anger as he watched Dean try to politely shove her off without calling attention to the one hefty breast that had come loose and was squished against his face. The whole thing had been a bloody nightmare.

Aidan had finally grabbed Rhonda or Rose under the arms and tossed her aside. Well, he hadn't actually thrown her, but he'd certainly wanted to. His nuzzler immediately attached herself back onto him, but he flicked her away with another growl before reaching down to help Dean to his feet.

He brushed some dirt from Dean's shirt, held his arm a little longer than necessary, then proceeded to corral the girls toward the door. He hadn't even noticed until they were outside that Sandy or Susan still hadn't tucked herself back in.

"You need to...your tit...you're hanging out, muppet," Aidan said, exasperation making him feel almost light-headed. 

He hated Peter Jackson with every fiber of his being at that very moment. And if he hadn't like playing Kili—and being on set with Dean—so much, he might have marched right back to Ireland. Of course, he'd have to take Dean with him, and then there was the whole contract-breaking thing, so he supposed it would be easier to just keep hating Peter instead.

The girl with the wardrobe malfunction had simply giggled then tried to climb him like a goddamn monkey on a tree full of coconuts, even managed to plant a slobbery, booze-infused kiss on him. He'd gone into a state of shock or disgust or possibly both, and the next thing he knew, Dean was yanking her away and walking her over to the waiting limo—Aidan's hero.

Maria or Megan had followed her in, managing to trip on absolutely nothing at all, then tumble into Nancy or Natalie's lap. The two of them had laughed and snorted until Aidan feared they might urinate or vomit right there on the seat. He steadfastly hoped he hadn't put on such a show when he'd gone out with Dean that other time or perhaps it was best he didn't remember. 

He and Dean had waited them out, both shoving their hands in their pockets and shaking their heads in a silent bond of _bloody fucking hell._

Aidan had broken the quiet first, his voice wavering a bit as he tried to sound casual and _normal_ despite the circumstances. "You wanna come over to mine for a drink after?" He cast a hopeful smile at Dean then looked back down at his sneakers.

Dean had seemed a little wary or maybe it was just weary since it had been a long day. "Not whiskey, I hope."

"Might be a welcome memory eraser for the evening, don't ya think?"

"True," Dean said between breathy chuckles. 

He had a nice laugh, the kind Aidan could just sit and listen to for hours, unlike his own, which on more than one occasion had been likened to a mad psychopath or a screeching hyena in the wild.

"Guess we should..." Aidan leaned his shoulder toward the limo that had suddenly gone deathly quiet. If they were lucky Tara and Trisha would be passed out and they could ride back to the studio car park in peace.

That couldn't have been further from the truth.

"Oh, Jesus, Mary and Murphy!" Aidan cried out as he stepped away from the car. "Get your bloody clothes back on!"

He felt Dean peer over his shoulder, take in the show of the women in only their bras, fingers fumbling to get their skirts off as well. He quickly stepped back with a loud groan. "What the fuck did Peter get us into?"

"Not something I want to get _into_ at all," Aidan said. 

They waited a few more minutes, the girls bellyaching and whining inside the limo, then said fuck it and climbed in. The sooner they left, the sooner they could just put the whole evening behind them as a really bad memory.

The conversation on the way to the studio was, unfortunately, no more intelligent than it had been for the entirety of the evening, and the girls didn't do Dean and Aidan any favors by not passing out.

"So are you guys playing the same characters as Orlando? He was so hot in that other dwarf movie." 

They both squealed before the other agreed with the first. "He's the only thing I remember about that movie, except Viggo."

"Oh yeah, Viggo! He was a dwarf, too, right? Had a sword and everything. He was a little dirty but maybe dwarves are supposed to be that way."

Aidan rolled his eyes and let his head thunk back against the seat. Dean saved the girls from being thrown out the window with a gentle hand on Aidan's knee.

"Orlando was an elf and Viggo was a ranger of the north," Dean said politely once again. Aidan didn't know how he was still holding it together.

"No," Carol or Christine said. "They were both dwarfs or why else would they be in a dwarf movie. You guys aren't very up on your…dwarf stuff."

There was no sense arguing with them as they kept on talking about Orlando's ass and Viggo's arms, so Dean and Aidan just stared out their opposing windows. Aidan was exhausted from a day that started out strange, and obviously, had just gotten weirder as it went along.

He turned to look at Dean on the other side of the backseat where they faced the girls, surprised to find him looking right back at him. A dimpled grin later and Aidan didn't feel quite so tired anymore. He smiled back but Dean's calming presence was rudely interrupted by the sudden attack of a foot against his knob.

He gasped, then grabbed the offending body part. "You need to just back off, young lady. This is a limo, not some manky hotel room. Don't they teach you any manners in Kiwiland?"

Dean quirked an eyebrow his way, but Aidan just flashed a smirk before turning back to the girl, the grin replaced by a steely frown once again. "No, touchin'. You got that?"

The girl harrumphed, crossing her arms over her ample chest—which thankfully was tucked back in and almost covered by her shirt. "You guys aren't much fun, are ya? Thought actors were supposed to be good to their fans."

"Fans? You didn't bloody well know who we were before you picked us up, and I'm not entirely sure you even know who we are now."

"Do so. You were that hot vampire guy and Don is the arse on that brothers' show."

Dean nodded his head slowly. "Brilliant. Glad we got that sorted out." He cleared his throat and continued in a much nicer voice than Aidan knew he'd be able to muster. "So what do you girls do? Don't think you mentioned it in the restaurant."

"We're dancers."

"Oh, like on the stage and such?"

"Mostly in clubs and on the tops of tables, but we're trying to break into acting…or those adult movies 'cause we hear you can make a lot of money that way."

"And get off a lot," the other added.

Aidan blew out a breath. Strippers and wanna-be porn stars—could have made for a different sort of evening if he'd not been interested in someone else, and didn't worry about catching some horrible STD or worse. He nearly giggled with joy when the limo bumped onto the studio lot, and the driver pulled through the gate.

"Well, girls. It's been…interesting," he said, far cheerier than he'd been since they left. 

He and Dean were out the doors before the car even came to a complete stop. Unfortunately, the girls followed them out, barefoot and weaving as they stumbled to catch up. Aidan tried his hardest to ignore their bleating calls.

"Aren't you going to ask us in? I'm sure the driver-guy would wait."

"Not bloody likely," Aidan hadn't meant to say it out loud so he tried to rephrase as quickly as possible. "I think it's against the rules, actually. Ain't that right, Dean?"

"Definitely against the rules," Dean agreed, stepping up beside him. His thigh brushed over Aidan's briefly and Aidan's lower half took immediate notice.

The girls were giggling to themselves. "We won't tell."

Aidan countered. "It's not a good idea."

"No really, we can stay over. It's perfectly okay since we decided Don is almost as hot as you."

Dean groaned, hand settling on Aidan's arm like it was holding him back from doing something stupid. It didn't work. Aidan shifted closer to the girls, ignoring Dean's soft " _Aid_ " warning. 

"You did not just say what I think you did."

"What?" the first girl asked.

The second one smiled wide. "Yeah, it's all good. We flipped a coin. I won so I get you and Amy gets Don."

Aidan was confused for a moment. Who the fuck was Amy?

"We think we'll pass for now. Early morning and all…" Dean began. 

Aidan was certainly not so calm or grammatically correct. "That's not gonna happen, and I'll have you know you'd be getting the far better end of the deal if you won _Dean_ instead of me."

The girls glanced confusedly at each other. "So that's a no from both of you or just him?"

Aidan's brain verged on implosion. Dean must have noticed…again.

"I suggest you ladies get back in the car and forget this night ever happened." Dean stepped between them, turning them both around with the flick of both his wrists before pointing them back toward the car.

"Why? We had a blast, and we still need to get a photo."

Dean cocked an eyebrow back at Aidan who stood statue still in a state of what-the-fuck. "You did that at the restaurant and the club, remember?"

The girls tried to turn back but Dean stopped them with a hand on the smalls of their backs.

"No, not that kind of picture...a naked one…we collect those. Can be before or after we fuck, we're not choosy."

Aidan was suddenly done. He leaped forward thrusting himself directly behind Dean, rubbing his front against Dean's back as he gave the girls a hard push towards the car. He spun Dean around, ignoring the protests and whines from behind them, then dragged Dean along behind him as they walked quickly away.

"Bloody fucking hell. Is that how you raise your girls 'round here? Couldn't wait to see the back of them."

"Not in my neck of the woods. Guess we were just lucky to get a couple of brilliant bulbs from the box."

Aidan smiled so hard his face hurt, his spirit finally free of its excess what-the-fuck weight. "I like you, Dean. Wouldn't have wanted to suffer through that with anyone else."

"Personally, I'd have rather you'd been with Rob…just in this particular situation of course. So ah…care to explain whatcha meant by me being the better end of the deal, anyhow?"

It took a moment for Dean's words to register. It wasn't until they'd arrived in front of his trailer that Aidan's adrenaline had come down enough for him to realize what Dean was talking about.

"I didn't mean...I just meant...oh for fuck's sakes. I'm gonna kiss you now, if that's all right."

Dean nodded, his dimples popping into place. "Sounds like the best idea all night. I promise not to put the horse head between us this time."

In an uncoordinated rush, Aidan leaned down and Dean leaned up, but instead of lips coming together they bumped noses. They chuckled in unison, lips as close to kissing without actually doing it, as they could be. 

"How about we both tilt to the left just a little?" Dean suggested. 

Aidan threw his head back and laughed, the first real full-on moment of happiness he'd felt in hours. Dean's plan worked and they were finally kissing; soft, almost chaste, and unfortunately short. They pulled away at the same time, hands never having left their own pockets, the moment almost shy and virginal.

As they gazed into each other's eyes, Dean's dimples winking and sparkling in the light of the moon, Aidan couldn't contain himself anymore. He untucked one hand from his pocket and slowly moved it to brush over Dean's face. It was a sweet, almost innocent gesture until he dipped his head and repeated it with the lick of his tongue. He hadn't thought about it first, just gone with the thing he'd been denying to do for weeks—sticking his tongue in Dean's dimples.

Dean flinched back a little and Aidan filled with regret. No way had he screwed up after waiting so long...but he hadn't. Dean's mouth crashed against his, his chest and arms propelling Aidan backwards until he connected with the wall of the trailer. Dean pinned his arms to the cool metal, lips still capturing Aidan's while he pressed him to the wall. One thigh slotted between Aidan's, making him gasp into Dean's mouth and immediately push back.

Aidan slouched down when Dean's tongue stroked over the seam of his lips, licking him open then sealing their lips together. He sighed into the kiss, reveling in the first time he was really able to taste Dean; beer, a little garlic, chocolate and a whole lot of sweet Deanness.

Metal scraped the backs of Aidan's hands where Dean held them at the sides of head, but the sting was quickly forgotten in the tangle of tongues and sensory overload of finally being so close to Dean. It became all about learning and mapping each other out, smelling, tasting, feeling. Aidan's entire body hummed with excitement and need. It was more than he'd ever imagined a single kiss could be.

When they eased back it was only to breathe as they rested their foreheads together, eyes closed with unbridled passion and lack of air. Aidan sought out Dean's mouth next, teeth nipping at Dean's bottom lip before soothing over the sting with his tongue. He was rewarded with the smile and dimples that melted his insides.

Dean released Aidan's wrists, his own hands moving to cup Aidan's face between his soft fingers. Aidan hadn't realized Dean's hands were as small as they were until they stroked gently over his jaw before pulling him into another kiss. They were still kissing—slow, lazy, savoring each other—when gravel under tires and the brightness of headlights nearby made them pull away.

They stood quietly, so close they were breathing each other's air. Aidan didn't know when he'd moved his hands to mirror Dean's, but he was cradling Dean's face, fingers brushing over strong cheekbones and magical dimples just the same. 

He'd expected awkward, uncomfortable, even embarrassment after putting his desires so out there for his best mate to see, but experienced none of the above. To the contrary, all he felt was happy, booming relief. And if the rapid pounding of Dean's heart against Aidan's chest, the fluttering of his pulse point beneath Aidan's fingers, and the hard line of his cock pressed against Aidan's thigh were any indication, Dean was bloody content as well.

Dean's delightful accent broke Aidan from his calm. He pulled back a bit, keeping Dean's cheeks tucked gently between his hands.

"I didn't smack you too hard against the wall, did I?" Dean's expression was apologetic and Aidan just had to steal a quick kiss.

"If ya did, I certainly didn't notice. Nearly blew my bloody head straight off though."

Dean stole his own kiss, rubbing his thumb over Aidan's lips when he finished. "I'll assume that was a good thing."

"You have no idea." Aidan felt like his grin was going to crack his face in half. He trusted Dean's hands would hold him together. 

"I think I might. So the kiss this morning..."

Aidan felt heat settle into his cheeks. "Bloody awesome, but I think it broke me temporarily."

Dean squinted up at him, light eyes hazy with desire and mirth. "Fixed now?"

Aidan leaned heavily back against the wall, bringing Dean with him. "Properly so. How long have you..." He paused, unsure of the right words to use so his heart could slow down to its normal speed. He obviously didn't need them.

"A while now, I think. I just had trouble realizing it. You?" Dean cocked his head to the side, fingers still tracing along the length of Aidan's jaw. It felt heavenly and Aidan was hard pressed to take his eyes off Dean's lovely face.

"First day as far as I can guess, but the whole you and Richard thing threw me way off."

"You know there's no me and Richard, right?"

Aidan nodded, moving his hands to wrap around the back of Dean's neck. "Could be a you and me though...yeah?" He managed the words with a little hesitation, but not without having to avert his gaze. 

It wasn't embarrassment that sent his thoughts roaming, but fear of the wrong answer. It wasn't a worry he was accustomed to, but then again, he hadn't had feelings for someone already so close to him before either.

Dean's fingers pressed harder against Aidan's face, tilting his head back up so their gazes met. "That's what I'm hoping."

"Maybe Jen and Janice did us a favor, yeah?"

"You mean Amy and Trisha?"

Aidan rolled his eyes. He certainly didn't need to know their names now, and was hoping he could forget them completely by morning. "Whatever. Right couple of madhatters was what they were."

Dean leaned in for another slow kiss and Aidan pulled him tighter against his chest. He trailed his fingers down Dean's back, rubbing soft circles over the length of his spine through Dean's button-up. When he reached the tiny waist, he traveled lower, pulling a groan from Dean when he squeezed the firm mounds of his arse.

"Do any more of that and I'm gonna want to fuck you right here."

 _Bloody fucking hell_.

If they hadn't been making out in such a public place, Aidan would have dropped to his knees right then and there. He hadn't expected Dean to be proper and stuffy, but for fuck's sake…Dean wanted to fuck him? As bad as Aidan wanted to fuck Dean, he sure as hell wouldn't be picky on tops and bottoms, at least the first time. 

He found his breath stuck in his throat so rather than trying to speak, he caressed Dean's hips, then slipped one hand around to the front. His fingers brushed over the hardness beneath Dean's zipper, and his words returned with a bang. "You wanna fuck me? Jesus Christ. I can't believe you just fucking said that. I knew I'd figured ya for a top."

Dean groaned before releasing Aidan's face and trailing his hands down Aidan's chest. Aidan sucked in a big breath when Dean's fingers slipped under his t-shirt, skin meeting skin in a tingling of heat and prickly shivers.

"Versatility is the spice of life," Dean teased, fingers dragging harder under Aidan's shirt. "Top, bottom, doesn't matter if it's the right person."

"Think that's me, do ya?"

Dean licked over Aidan's lips. "I'd sure like to find out."

Trying to stifle a groan and ward away the same thoughts of dropping to his knees in the dirt, Aidan rubbed their noses together. "And just how would you like to go about that? Would fucking me right here help ya figure it out?"

"Christ, yeah." A guttural moan from Dean had Aidan squirming in his pants, the swelling beneath his fingers plumping up even more. "You're killing me, Aid, and if I thought of you in a different way, I might just turn you 'round and bend you over right now."

"Killing you would defeat the purpose, I'd say." A laugh and another kiss, then Aidan continued. "So what different way do you think of me in then?"

Dean circled then pinched one of Aidan's nipples. "Do you really have to ask?" Aidan bit back a groan but managed a slow nod. "How about I want you to be more than a couple shags against a wall?"

Heat seared Aidan's cheeks as the final puzzle piece fell into place. "Then it's seems we want the same thing. But if we're not going to make use of this lovely wall tonight, how do ya think we should start...this."

After a soft brush of lips, Dean whispered against Aidan's mouth. "Already started...but slow, maybe. I think I'd like to ease off a bit, just so we don't..."

Aidan nodded. "Mess things up between us?"

"Yeah. You're my best mate…"

"You, too."

"We're on the same page then?"

"Still get to kiss ya? Touch ya? Maybe fondle some other bits?" It wasn't ideal but Aidan was certain it was the right move. He'd jumped into bed far often enough when it was too soon and generally—more so than not—the previous relationship had suffered.

Dean grinned wide before leaning up to nip Aidan's bottom lip. "Fuck yeah…and the sex..."

"We'll know when it's right..."

"I think so. You?"

"I can't say I love it, nor does my throbbing cock, but it's sensible even if I'm usually not."

"I'm not usually big on waiting either, but…" Dean shrugged, pulled his hands from Aidan's shirt then rested them on his chest. "I think this is worth some sensibility."

He pressed Aidan against the wall again, fingers digging into Aidan's flesh through his t-shirt. Aidan returned the favor, moving both hands to roughly cup Dean's bottom, pulling him closer until their crotches rubbed together.

"Fuck, Aid." Dean pulled back after a sensuous wiggle, and a grind or two. "I'm gonna need to have a cold shower when I get to mine."

"I could just, you know…take care of your pressing issue." Aidan smirked, then shifted his hips a little more, the friction doing very interesting things to his cock, things he needed to sort out very soon. 

"You're not making this easy," Dean purred. He swallowed noticeably then continued. "If we don't stop now, here's how I think it'll go; I let you get me off, then I'll want to get you off, then I'm going to want to spend the night, and we'll definitely have sex even though we just talked about going…"

"Easy, mate, I'm the babbler, remember? Slow it is…but soon would be good too"

"Definitely."

"Like tomorrow soon?"

"Eager little bastard, aren't you? Must be your youth."

Aidan widened his grin to maximum. "Ah, yeah. I forgot you old men have better stamina than us young bucks."

"Watch it."

"So I'm going inside to mine and you're going to yours?"

Dean shrugged but didn't look completely convinced. Aidan thought he could probably sway him to the dark side, but a deal was a deal. And it seemed like a good plan, at least he thought it would seem that way after he rubbed one out in the shower.

"For the time being. If things stay the same I can't see it taking too long for us both to _come_ to each other's though." Dean smirked and Aidan chuckled loud and clear in the still night.

"I like how you think, O'Gorman. Guess it's good night then?"

Dean leaned up and kissed Aidan hard, pushing his head and entire pulsing body back against the trailer. The kiss started out bruising, determined, but eased off into soft and lazy. Aidan thought it held a promise of things to come, and he didn't mean that in a nasty way either, at least not entirely.

They rested their foreheads together again, hands softly caressing each other in the most chaste way possible before Dean nuzzled against Aidan's shoulder. He pressed a tender kiss behind his ear, warm breath tickling the tiny hairs at the nape of Aidan's neck.

"Say goodnight, Aidan," he teased as he backed away, fingers tangling with Aidan's for no more than a heartbeat or two until he finally let go.

"Goodnight, Aidan." Aidan couldn't keep the smile from his face or the yawn from cracking his jaw. He chuckled. "Sorry. See ya bright and early, yeah?"

"I'll pick you up."

"Hope you can do better than that."

"How about I kiss you stupid inside your trailer, then we can talk about not kissing at work…at least not yet."

"You're a right cruel man, but if you insist. See ya then, mate."

Aidan watched him walk away, all swaggering hips, firm thighs and wiggling bottom. He definitely wanted to touch that arse without trousers being in the way…and bloody soon. He paused on his top step when something funny struck him straight between the eyes.

"Hey, Dean," he hissed loudly into the night. "Think I should send a thank you card to Enid and Esther. Something like, _Thank you for getting bladdered and showing me who I really wanted to be with on our date?_ "

Dean turned back and Aidan was sure he could spot his dimples winking under the lamplight. "Definitely. You can sign it from both of us, too. _Thanks for a wonderful evening. We're sending you a dwarf hoodie so your tits will stay warm. Love Aidan and Don._ "

Aidan burst out laughing, but managed to wrangle his key in the lock and open his door at the same time. His happy mood faded very quickly once he stepped inside. He was back on the step in under a second. "Fuck! Dean!"

"What now, Turner? You need me to tuck you in?"

All thought of rubbing one out disappeared as Aidan shouted back. "Not when your bloody horse head is staring me in the face. You promised to take the bastard away."

"Tomorrow."

"But I won't sleep a wink with it here all night."

"Drape a blanket over it, or if you get really desperate you can use it to help you with your own _pressing issue_."

"Bloody fucking hell! That's disgusting. Now I'm gonna have nightmares if I sleep at all…"

"Good night, Aid. Sleep tight…don't let the ponies bite."

~*~*~*~ FINI ~*~*~*~


End file.
